


Trust

by SpiderCakes



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Light BDSM, M/M, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 12:27:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21815944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderCakes/pseuds/SpiderCakes
Summary: It had mostly been an accident, Peter ending up the one in charge here.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 77





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> I liked this boi so I decided to repost it here from my Tumblr :)

It had mostly been an accident, Peter ending up the one in charge here. Its not that Tony doesn’t enjoy being on the more submissive side, or that he doesn’t enjoy bottoming, actually he prefers it. He’s got a stressful job that he probably makes harder on himself with his own stupid antics, but still. Its stressful and sometimes he doesn’t want to have to think, to make _another_ fucking decision and he wants to let go. Before Peter inventing took up that task because it comes easy to him, math and science were an easy refuge to take when he has to think so little about what he’s doing.

After Peter though things changed some. It’d been an accident and Tony does it naturally when he gets comfortable with people, allows them a modicum of control in his life. Everyone is a little different- Happy gets to look after his safety and Tony mostly doesn’t think about it because he knows Happy is devoted, sometimes a little _too_ devoted. Pepper is entrusted with all things business, she’s just as smart as him in that area or smarter depending on what needs to be done. Rhodey gets veto in emotional situations because unlike Tony he’s actually good at emotional reasoning and has an actual amount of emotional intelligence. Tony mostly feels like he’s floundering about half the time and he’s never been a good judge of character. For all his suspicion he’s not very good at keeping to himself.

Peter, though, somehow ended up in charge of sexual situations. Could, he thinks, be because he’s younger and Tony figured what the hell, let him experiment and figure out what he likes. Tony already has answers to those questions so sure, letting Peter test a few things out wouldn’t really do much. Its not like he had anything against Peter’s suggestions really, its just that people have a strange set of assumptions when it comes to sex and who enjoys what. And Tony has never been fond of anyone who assumes sticking their dick in his ass somehow gives them control over him or means they’re dominant or whatever. Same thing with being supposedly submissive in other areas and so he mostly avoided those things however much he liked them. He felt it best not to play into people’s assumptions lest the consequences be more than he can handle. And that’s happened more than once.

But Peter never really made those assumptions in his exploration, maybe also because of his youth because the youths are pretty fond on not making assumptions, so Tony let him continue on with it. Its not like he wasn’t enjoying himself and without Peter making weird assumptions that he somehow had something over on Tony he found he enjoyed letting Peter handle things a hell of a lot more than he had with anyone else.

“Get out of your head,” Peter all but growls at him. Tony has to clamp his mouth shut to keep from making a noise because _Christ_ Peter maybe hasn’t had a lot of sexual partners before him but he clearly picked up a fucking trick or ten along the way because he’s _good_. And Peter informs him that he’s really easy to read in bed so figuring out what he liked hadn’t been difficult. Still, if Peter wants him to not make any noise he’s going to get stuck with Tony thinking about _something_.

“If I’m fucking you, I want you present,” Peter tells him. Yeah, he knows, they’ve talked about it before and Peter knows, he _knows_ how hard this is for Tony. Even if he wasn’t naturally vocal Peter is naturally good and he’s doing that thing Tony likes with his hips and he _knows_ he likes it when he keeps a tight grip on Tony’s hips like that and- “Don’t even think about it,” Peter tells him, knowing him well enough to know what he’s thinking.

He has to keep his whimper to himself so instead he clenches his fists, currently tied to his headboard by his wrists, in an attempt to let some of his frustration go. Peter leans forward, removing one hand from his hip and bracketing Tony’s head in with his arm and he wishes he could see Peter’s face but that mostly makes this more difficult on his end. Peter pretty quickly figured out that he gets almost more pleasure from making his partner feel good than any stimulation on his end. Hence the blindfold, helps him out a little when Peter decides to play his games and Tony likes it too, not quite knowing what to expect from Peter next, the way he forces Tony to remain some kind of alert. Doesn’t always work, its harder when Peter tells him to be quiet because he has to do _something_ to occupy himself while he tries to hold it in but still.

“God, you’re being so good for me this time,” Peter tells him and Tony bites his lip hard. Fuck, mean little bastard he _knows_ how much Tony likes it when Peter tells him he’s good. “You haven’t even made a sound and I can see how much you want to,” Peter tells him, kissing the underside of Tony’s jaw. He tilts his head up to give Peter more access and _oh_, he doesn’t expect Peter’s teeth to graze that sensitive spot and he has to _work_ to keep quiet.

Peter continues to tease the sensitive spot on his neck and Tony squirms, unable to help himself as Peter thrusts into him soft and slow the way he likes. He wants to make noise, wants to do _something_ but with his hands tied and instructions to keep quiet all he can do is arch his back and pant heavily as he does his best not to do more than that. Peter moans softly in his ear and Tony _tries_ he does but he can’t help the smallest moan in response.

“Shh, don’t ruin a good streak baby, I _will_ leave you here,” he murmurs in Tony’s ear. He wants to protest that, tell Peter that’s not fair at all because that was barely even a slip up and _fuck_ Peter picks up his pace and all Tony can to is swallow his gasp. “Be good for me baby, and I’ll take care of you,” Peter tells him, lips brushing up against his ear and Tony’s eyes roll back a little.

He tugs at his restraints, unsure how to handle himself when he’s restricted from making noise. Peter doesn’t feel the need to follow his own rules and the soft moans he’s letting out are doing more to push Tony to the edge than bring him back from it. He can hear his breathing pick up both from his effort not to make noise and from his effort at holding back humming. He loves all the little noises Peter makes, the way his face looks when he’s really into it, that _Tony_ is the one who does that to him. For him. He bites his lip hard, trying to focus on something else for a moment.

“M’so close,” Peter tells him, voice right in his ear and Tony doesn’t mean to, really, but the moan he lets out can’t be helped. He loves this, loves driving Peter right to the edge and the way his body reacts, _god_.

Peter pauses and Tony huffs, shaking his head. “No, no, no, no, Peter I gotta cum, please baby I can’t-” he starts but Peter leans in and kisses him softly.

“S’okay baby, I’ll let you,” he says and Tony breathes a sigh of relief as Peter keeps going and _yeah_ that’s what he wants. Without any further instruction to keep quiet he doesn’t bother, allowing himself to react the way he normally would.

“Yeah, Peter, like that. Feel so-_oh, yes_!” he says, tugging at his restraints again. Peter remains suspiciously quiet but Tony chooses not to dwell on it as Peter’s hand tightens on his hip while the other curls into his hair a little awkwardly considering his position.

“Gunna cum with me, baby?” he asks and Tony nods as frantically as he can with Peter gripping his hair like that. “M’close Tony, so close. You feel so good around me, so tight,” he says in Tony’s ear.

“_Fuck_, Peter I don’t know if I can hold on much longer,” he says, toes curling as his back arches further into Peter. He’s going to feel that later but he doesn’t care.

“Yes you can,” Peter tells him, “you can hold on until I do.” He leans into Tony’s neck, sucking at that fucking sensitive spot and Tony swears he’s seeing fucking stars as his moans get louder.

“Peter,” Tony says, almost incoherent, lost in sensation. “_Please_,” he adds and Peter gasps softly. Tony latches onto it fast, “please baby, please let me cum I wanna so bad _please_!” he gasps out, fingers curling into his palms as Peter moans in his ear.

“Oh my god Tony, _oh_-” his hips stutter to a stop and Tony cums too, eyes rolling back as his mouth drops open from pleasure because _fuck_ that was good.

*

Tony is curled against Peter’s chest and he likes this part almost as much as the sex. Peter always takes such good care of him, petting him softly, cleaning him up, feeding him fruits usually. Now is no exception and Tony always feels a little clinger after they do stuff like this anyway. It takes a lot out of him and Peter knows that and accommodates.

He pets Tony’s arm softly, fingers running up and down his skin. “How long will you be gone on that business trip?” he asks softly.

Ugh, not that Tony wanted to go but sadly he’s the damn CEO so he doesn’t get the luxury of skipping out. Actually, he could if he wanted to but he’s a control freak so he won’t. Probably irritates people how often he gets involved in their business when a lot of other people wouldn’t care enough to bother but that’s not his problem.

“A week, why?” he asks. Peter has exams, he lined it up that way on purpose so that Peter won’t miss him so much. Exams are a pretty time consuming distraction and he doesn’t want Peter to feel like he’s waiting around for his return.

Peter kisses the top of his head. “No phone sex, no video sex, _no_ jerking off,” he tells Tony and he lets out an offended noise.

“_What_?” he asks, turning to face Peter.

He has the _audacity_ to lean forward and kiss him too. “I told you to stay quiet, baby. Maybe next time you’ll listen,” Peter tells him.

Tony sputters for a moment. “_No_!” he says with meaning and Peter shakes his head.

“Baby, give up the fight now. We both know you’re going to do what I tell you to or I’m going to extend your punishment and you get bitchy when you don’t get your way. Neither of us want to deal with that,” he says, pulling Tony back into him.

He goes, but not willingly. “Should have fucking known something was off when you let me cum,” he mutters darkly, crossing his arms over his chest.

Peter snickers, leaning in and kissing the top of his head again. “If you held back on that I would have let it go,” Peter tells him. He laughs harder when Tony turns around to glare at him and he must have _some_ type of look on his face because Peter thinks its hilarious.

**Author's Note:**

> [My writing Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/spidercakes)


End file.
